Rosenkreuz Mansion Murder Case
Manga= Rosenkreuz Mansion Murder Case is the fourth case in Kindaichi Case File - 20th Anniversary Series. Story Characters Suspect List * Benine Shiraki (25) - Fudo High School Teacher. * Giselle Tsukuyomi (20) - Flower Poet. * Mikado Mori (50) - Mediator. * Kyo Sakura (28) - Photographer. * Miruku Zenda (32) - Cloth Maker. * Yaehime Fuyuno (27) - Preserved Flower Artist. * Isshin Matsurizawa (36) - Director of Bio Fest Corporation. * Mutsu Koganei (60) - Rose Garden Manager. * Sho Sumeragi (??) - Director of Sumeragi Flower Arrangement Chain Corporation. Cases First Case Second Case Third Case Fourth Case Conslusion Related Case Gallery Image 20th Anniversary Series Volume 4.png|20th Anniversary Series Volume 4 (15 Mar 2013) (Containing chapter 1-6) 20th Anniversary Series Volume 5.png|20th Anniversary Series Volume 5 (17 Jun 2013) (Containing chapter 7-14) Bara Juujikan Satsujin Jiken (Manga).png|Rosenkreuz Mansion Murder Case Suspect List |-|Anime= Rosenkreuz Mansion Murder Case is the 12th case in Anime Kindaichi Case File : Returns Series. Story Characters Suspect List * Benine Shiraki (25) - Fudo High School Teacher. * Giselle Tsukuyomi (20) - Flower Poet. * Mikado Mori (50) - Mediator. * Kyo Sakura (28) - Photographer. * Miruku Zenda (32) - Cloth Maker. * Yaehime Fuyuno (27) - Preserved Flower Artist. * Isshin Matsurizawa (36) - Director of Bio Fest Corporation. * Mutsu Koganei (60) - Rose Garden Manager. * Sho Sumeragi (??) - Director of Sumeragi Flower Arrangement Chain Corporation. Cases First Case Second Case Third Case Fourth Case Conslusion Related Case Gallery Bara Juujikan Satsujin Jiken (Anime).jpg|Rosenkreuz Mansion Murder Case Suspect List |-|Live Action= Rosenkreuz Mansion Murder Case is the 6th case in Live-Action Kindaichi Case File 4th Generation : Neo Series. Story Characters Suspect List * Giselle Tsukuyomi (??) - Flower Poet. * Miruku Zenda (??) - Cloth Maker. * Yaehime Fuyuno (??) - Preserved Flower Artist. * Makoto Makabe (18) - 3rd Year Fudo High School Student. * Kyo Sakura (??) - Photographer. * Isshin Matsurizawa (??) - Director of Bio Fest Corporation. * Mikado Mori (??) - Mediator. * Yoichi Takato (??) - The Puppeteer From Hell. * Sho Sumeragi (40) - Director of Sumeragi Flower Arrangement Chain Corporation. Cases First Case Second Case Conslusion Related Case Gallery Bara Juujikan Satsujin Jiken (Dorama).jpg|Rosenkreuz Mansion Murder Case Suspect List Trivia *Yaehime was not involved in the attempt theft of Renka's blue roses, with the reason she was at the exhibition during the night time was to get some inspiration for her flower arrangement, but was mistaken by Renka and Giselle to be among Sumeragi's group that conspired together to steal the roses. *In the drama, Sumeragi, Matsurizawa, and Zenda conspire together to steal Renka's blue roses and murder her, as opposed to the manga and the anime. *Like in the anime, Sumeragi's death was an accident, but is depicted as the result of him fighting Giselle near the stairs instead of falling down while running away from her. ZH: 薔薇十字館殺人事件 Category:Long Case Category:20th Anniversary Series Category:Anime Returns Series Category:Live Action 4th Generation